Ordinary Life
Everyone wants to go on an adventure. Ever since I was young that was what I wanted. Excitement, Peril, an adventure to calll my own. But, thats until I got my wish. My name is Wes "Marty" Trenton and I used to have an ordinary life. - Wes stared at the ceiling. It was too early in the morning. He rolled out his bed. His hand still sore from last night. The memories rolling through his mind. Something about a girl. And three guys. A fight broke out. He got a knife wound in his side. He checked. It was bandaged. He grit his teeth. "Great work Wes." He stood up his head spinning. He walked to the mirror looking at his reflection. Bags were quite visible under his eyes. His left hand had blood on it from trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his side. He cracked his back and put on a change of clothes. He stuck his hand under the faucet and got rid of the blood stains. Walking downstairs he found his family enjoying breakfast. "How was you night Son?" His Father looked up from the newspaper. Sweat dropped from Wes' forehead. "Uneventful." "Thats fine." He ate quickly running out of the house. It was a normal saturday and as such he was meeting up with his only friend, Lance. Marty pulled out his skateboard pushing a few times against the ground before speeding off towards the Day home. He pulled up in a matter of moments. "Lance you here?" "In my room." Wes ran in to find him rubing his hands together. "Um...what are you doing?" "Practicing charging my powers." It had been a week since they had last seen each other. Last time Wes had met with Lance, Lance had just learned about his new powers. "So who did the Leauge send?" "Flash and Green Lantern." "Really! Thats awesome." "I know." ------------- Life with a Superhero Best Friend became normal. Lance would run off and suit up and take down criminals and supervillains. However the more time he did that. The less time he spent with Wes. Especially after Shawna moved in with Lance. The two were almost always together. Wes tried to make new friends but they just never lived up to the best friend he once had. --------------- It had been two monthes. The party was going long. Shawna had already gone home. Lance and Marty sat out on the back porch overlooking the pool. "I still can't believe you work with the Justice League and live with a Lantern." Lance shrugged. "I don't really think about it that way. "I work with the Project and live with my girlfriend." Marty shook his head. "DUDE! You are living our dream." Lance nodded. "Sure." "Ok I know that nod." "Its just... I suck at being team leader. Shawna is fine and all. But Headshot and Sen don't like to listen to orders. Even when they obey. Rocky is kinda creepy and Beetle is just a plain noob. Then theirs me. I can't lead them like I should. Like Nightwing." Marty punched at Lances arm. The arm moved out of the way before contact. "Sorry reflexes." Marty nodded. "Sure I get it." He really didn't. He really didn't get why Lance wouldn't be enjoying every second of this. Lance got up and leaned against the railing. "The thing is... this is what I always wanted. I just didn't know what would come with the powers." "Responcibility?" Lance nodded. "Then I know that you're they right one to lead the Project" ---------------- TBC... Category:Fan-episode Category:Episodes